


On Love And Marriage

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [9]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies)
Genre: And thrives, F/M, Fluff, Fräulein Bunt Who?, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant, Tracy & Bond Friendship, Tracy Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: James Bond and Teresa di Vincenzo married in Portugal on a warm summer day in 1970.They went on their honeymoon and bought a small flat in London together.They separated after four months.
Relationships: James Bond/Teresa "Tracy" di Vicenzo
Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	On Love And Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Rare Pair Prompt Table: Tracy/James

James Bond and Teresa di Vincenzo married in Portugal on a warm summer day in 1970. 

They went on their honeymoon and bought a small flat in London together. 

They separated after four months. 

None of Tracy’s “fast set” were shocked or surprised by this turn of events. The same didn’t go for her father, who seemed to consider his new son-in-law as the whitest and shiniest of knights in armour come to save his daughter from clinical depression.

But Tracy didn’t need to be _rescued_. She needed help, medication and therapy, not a husband who considered fucking his way to oblivion the panacea for any and all problems. 

Tracy kept the flat in London and stayed friends with James, but he was often gone for long stretches of time and she hardly ever missed him. 

Frankly, Tracy didn’t have time to wonder about the comings and goings of her husband. She had a job to go to every day. 

She worked as a secretary for a businessman, who did a lot of his trade in Italy. Tracy didn’t have any illusions about her father’s role in her getting the position. This helped her not feel too bad about being a _very_ incompetent secretary. Plus having money she’d actually worked to earn was quite nice. 

She got herself a therapist and, at her advice, started going to lunch with the other secretaries at the firm. The food in the canteen was horrible--absolutely awful, really--but the company was nice. Really nice, in fact. 

Tracy discovered she enjoyed the experience of having friends she actually _liked_. James laughed when she told him one time over dinner, and told her he was proud of her when he realised she was serious. Then he went off on another mission.

An office job gave structure to Tracy’s days, and being bad at it offered her lots of time to think and plan. 

Furthermore, her group of friends meeting over terrible lunches gave her an idea.

One day, Tracy picked up the phone and dialed the number to James’ office. His secretary choked when she introduced herself, but put her through to James without delay, which Tracy appreciated. She _had_ been content with their arrangement, but she had plans now. 

James might have been a mess of a human being and a terrible husband, but he was a good friend. He agreed to Tracy’s request without reservations and sounded almost as excited about her plans as she was.

They divorced a month later and, on the very same day, Tracy took the dowry her father had given James, purchased a small building in Soho and began the proceedings to start her own restaurant. 

James would call her every once in a while with new, outrageous suggestions for what she should call it. Tracy appreciated that he still tried to make her laugh. 

She informed him of the official name of her restaurant in person. She really wanted to see his face. 

He chuckled, and then he laughed so hard he cried when she told him she poached her headchef from the Buckingham Palace. 

(It wasn’t very difficult. Poor Francesco’s creativity was apparently dying a slow, agonizing death, having to keep to the royal palace’s strict recipes and meal plans.)

Still, even with such a prestigious chef and the patronage of the fussiest gourmand of them all, James Bond, Tracy’s little place took a while to get established, and in the first few years, before  _ Fussili Reasons _ became known as one of the best restaurants in London, Tracy had to help out where she could: in the kitchen, as maitre d’, one time she subbed for the sommelier when his daughter was sick. 

Her father was furious at first. Naturally. His daughter was a countess and not only did she divorce James Bond, who was obviously God’s gift to women, but now she was working shifts as a waitress, as a kitchen help? He became more accepting once he heard James praise Francesco’s  _ osso buco _ . Of course, he did. 

It was a good thing Tracy kept up her therapy sessions.

James made a point of stopping by whenever he was in London and making a big show of trying to seduce her headchef away from her. 

They stayed good friends all their lives. 


End file.
